Moments Like This
by Kaeru Aka
Summary: Yuu gets terribly sick and Mika doesn t know how to help him without the needed medical treatment. Will everything turn out good in the end?


**Hello there Kaeru Aka here! It`s been a while since I wrote a story and lately I fell into the Hell that is known as Seraph of the End and many ideas for stories came to mind. This is my first try in writing in this fandom, I hope you`ll like it. Constructive critisism is appreciated, so please leave a review to help me improve my writing skills! ;D**

 **I don`t own anything, Seraph of the End belongs to Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto.**

 **Enjoy!** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

* * *

 _Here we are on top of the stars  
Never thought we'd ever get this far  
We live for moments like these  
We come alive in moments like these  
Here we are, this is our time.  
Like a dream coming to life.  
We live for moments like this.  
We come alive in moments like this.  
In moments like this_

 _ **Moments Like This – The Afters**_

* * *

"Gahh! I really hate this! How dare they treat us like livestock! I hate vampires!"

"Yuu-chan, you should keep it down. I know, we feel the same but there`s nothing we can do for now. Don`t let them hear you, we can`t get into trouble now. You lucked out once today when you started arguing with that vampire, no need to push our luck ne?" Mika smiled and fell into step with Yuu who was walking in front of their little family with the rest behind them having a conversation of their own about todays dinner.

"Hmph." Yuu turned his head to the other side ignoring the blonde who just smiled at his antics. Stupid vampire, had to stab him extra hard in the neck because of what he said. _They are just ugly and sadistic bastards treating us like livestock, of course I`m going to complain about that. He didn`t have to stab that hard though,_ Yuu barely touched the sore spot with his hand, _ouch_ , _it still hurts. Those shitty vampires are going to pay._

They walked in silence for a while, just a little bit and they would be arriving home. Mikaela enjoyed the silence and let his mind drift. This had become their routine now since the virus spread out and the children were captured to serve as livestock about a year ago. They were required to come and give their blood twice a week, the smaller children only once a week because of the difference in the amount of blood in their bodies. It`s really tiring, just as you think you recovered from the previous blood taking you have to go again. The vampires are forbidden to drink openly from them or attack them, as long as the children obey there are no problems. Children who defied those orders were severly punished, so for now they just had to be brave and do as said to be save no matter how much they might hate it. Mika tuned into reality again when he saw Yuu was saying something again.

"..and this is really nasty. Those bastards take just enough blood to make us nauseous but not to much to faint. That`s just sadistic." Yuu was rubbing the place on his neck again were he had been stabbed with the needle. He took his hand away and saw that this time it had some fresh blood on it, the wound was starting to bleed again.

"Ee Yuu-chan you`re bleeding! You shouldn`t have touched it, you opened the wound up again, stupid! Let me see." he moved to touch the wound but Yuuichiro ducked his head and took a step away from Mika. He did that a bit too fast and stumbled, falling down.

"Yuu-chan!" Everybody sprang to him asking if he was okay, all speaking at the same time.

"I`m okay! Yeesh, it`s just a bit of blood it doesn`t even hurt, really.." Well it did and for a moment there he was sure the world had tilted, but hell if he admits that. He took Mika`s offering hand and stood up still holding his head. The blonde was still holding onto his hand, Yuu tried to pry it away but Mikaela still didn`t seem convinced. They looked at each other for a while having some kind of telepathic communication and Mika let go, albeit reluctantly.

"We`re almost home. I`ll look at it once we get there right Yuu-chan? Just to make sure it`s really nothing." He was smiling, but held that look that made Yuu know there will be no room for argument.

"Hmph." _Stupid Mika._

* * *

"There. Everything alright Yuu-chan." Mika beamed sitting back while Yuu touched the bandage which the blonde had put around his neck.

"I told you so. See, I was right, it was just bleeding a little bit. Bleh." he stretched his tongue out.

The blonde chuckled. "Come on, let`s go eat. The others are surely waiting."

As if on cue Akane just called out "Dinner`s ready."

They sat in silence and ate. It wasn`t much, just some rice and other scraps but they took what they could get. The whole time Mika snuck glances at Yuu, who had barely eaten anything. He usually wasn`t this quiet and he still seemed tired from the days events. They all were, but Yuu was usually the first to bounce right back and seeing him like this must mean he still hasn`t really recovered yet. Now that he looks closely, the raven did look a bit pale in the face. Just as he was about to ask Yuu if he`s really feeling well, he pushed his dish aside and stood up.

"Whoever wants can take my share, I`m not hungry anymore. " He smiled and then walked over to climb the stairs which led to the bunk beds.

While the smaller children fought over who gets Yuu`s portion, Akane and Mika shared a look of confusion. The raven was acting weird, this was unlike him.

"Is he really okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it`s Yuu-chan were talking about. He is surely just tired from today, I am too and I`m sure you are as well. You`ll see, he`ll be up and about first thing tomorrow." Mika wasn`t sure if he was trying to convince her or himself more. Eitherway Akane smiled at him and proceeded to clear the table and take the now empty dishes to clean up.

The blonde couldn`t help but feel worried as he stared up to bunk beds were Yuu was. He gave a sigh and stood up to help Akane with the dishes.

 _It`s probably nothing_ , he thinks. _It`s like Yuu-chan says_ , _I always worry too much_.

* * *

It was around 3 a.m. when Mika awoke to the sounds of coughing. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes trying to take in his surroundings. He heard the coughing again just as he realized that Yuu wasn`t in his bed. The blonde climbed down the ladder and followed the sound to the bathroom were he saw light coming through the crack left by the door not completely closed door.

"Yuu-chan?" he opened the crack a bit more and moved to step in but stopped short when Yuu turned to face him. He was hunched over the toilet breathing heavily, he must have been vomiting. His face was unnaturally pale and it took him a while to focus his eyes on Mika.

"M-Mika?"

"Yuu-chan..." he stepped in and crouched next to the raven. "Why haven`t you woken me up? I could have helped you.."

"No it`s-" he suddenly hunched over and began emptying his stomach again. Not sure what else to do Mika moved closer to him, one hand holding his bangs out of his face and the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. It was awful for the blonde, Yuu was obviously in pain and tears were spilling from his eyes from the effort of retching his stomach dry. He can`t do anything to ease the pain, only hoping that at least his presence gave Yuu some sort of comfort, however small it may be. After what seemed like ages Yuu stopped and coughed a few times clearing his throat. When he was sure there wouldn`t be another round of vomiting, he slowly sat up with Mika still supporting his back with one hand. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he would have collapsed had Mika not moved him to sit in his lap, his head on the blondes shoulder.

Mikaely put his free hand on Yuus forehead again. "You have a terrible fever Yuu-chan.." he said frowning. Yuu just looked up at him with unfocused eyes and still breathing heavily.

"Guys, you in there?" Akane opened the door fully and gasped when she saw what state the boys were in.

"Could you fill a cup of water for Yuu-chan please? Oh and could you give me a wet towel too?" The girl just nodded and went to fetch those things.

Mika sat there with Yuu still sitting in his lap, he had closed his eyes and seemed to have dozed off. Some moments later Akane came back with the water and towel and knelt next to the blonde. He took the towel from the girl and proceeded to clean Yuus face with it. The raven blinked his bleary eyes open, awoken by the cool water on his face.

"Hey there Yuu-chan." The blonde smiled at him, though he wasn`t really sure Yuu could see him. When the raven started to cough again Mikaela took the cup of water and held it to his mouth. "Here, you have to drink something to stay hydrated. Drink slowly."

Yuu did as told and took a few small gulps before leaning his head back against Mika`s shoulder.

"We should get him to bed." Akane took the water and towel putting them aside and stood up.

Mikaela nodded and turned to raven again. "Yuu-chan, hey wake up. Come on, let`s get you to sleep. Can you try and stand up please?"

Yuu nodded absently and somehow managed to move to a standing position with the help of Mika and Akane. He stood on shaky legs and looked ready to collapse again.

"Ano, I don`t think we can take him upstairs like this. How about I take the pillows and blankets down here? It`s easier for Yuu to get to the bathroom if he gets sick again." offered Akane.

"Take mine down too, you stay with the kids and I`ll be downstairs with Yuu-chan."

"Alright." with that the girl slowly detached herself from Yuu and went to do the task.

"Come on Yuu-chan, small steps okay?" Mika hoisted Yuu up more and they started to make their way out of the bathroom. They went slowly and by the time the came out Akane had already grabbed everything and was just finishing setting up their beds. It wasn`t much of a luxury, the beds in general here in Sanguinem consisted of thin matresses, mats really, but it was better than sleeping on the floor without anything. At least they had pillows and blankets to keep them warm.

Akane stood up and helped Mika lay Yuu down slowly. When they got him settled and tucked in she went to the kitchen in search for a bowl and another towel. She turned the faucet on and filled the bowl with cold water. She went back to the boys and set the items next to Yuu`s bed. She took the towel and wet it in the cold water, wringed it out and put it slowly on Yuu`s forehead. The raven sighed in response to the cool feeling on his hot forehead and continued to doze off breathing softly.

"What are we gonna do now Mika-kun? How did he even get sick, he was fine earlier. Tired yes, but I didn`t think he`d get sick..." Akane whispered as to not wake the sleeping raven.

The blonde was silent for a while and stared at Yuu`s sleeping face. "We`ll let him sleep for now, maybe it`s just a bug and it will be better by tomorrow. If not, I`ll see what I can do." His face was solemn when he said that, he really hoped this wouldn`t turn out to be something worse. They didn`t really have medical supplies aside from bandages and band-aid to take care when someone`s hurt. Nobody had gotten seriously sick until now so they had luck and came around without medicine, he didn`t know were to find some if Yuu turned out to need it. Mika really hoped that he would get better and this was really nothing serious...

"Well, I`ll be going to bed then." Akane stood up and made her way to the ladder leading to the bunk beds. "Call me if anything happens, alright?"

The blonde just gave a hum as response. She sighed and let it go, casting one last look at Yuu before climbing up and settling down to sleep. _Please get better Yuu-kun._ she thought before she closed her eyes to sleep.

Mika stayed in the same posotion for a while before he sighed one last time and moved to lay down next to Yuu. He draped his blanked over Yuu`s when he saw the raven shivering and layed his head on the pillow. The blonde draped an arm over Yuu`s chest and closed his eyes. He was soon lulled to sleep listening to Yuu`s soft breathing and quiet heartbeat.


End file.
